Another Weasley Girl
by Kooky Koo
Summary: Most people think the Weasley family stopped with little Ginny, that is untrue. This is the forgotten, untold story of the final Weasley, Isabella. {Rated T for later chapters: some language and... 'stuff'}
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Now many know of Harry Potter and his great adventures with his two beloved sidekicks, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They know of the kindhearted, large Weasley family and the forgetful Granger's and of the love and loss of the Golden Trio. This story is the lost story of the last Weasley.

You've heard the story of Ron, and of the twins and of Bill and Molly and Arthur, of Ginny and Charlie and Percy is no mystery. This, however is the forgotten story of the final Weasley Girl, Isabella Katherine Weasley.

* * *

It started on the night of January 25th, 1982. It was a normal night for the Weasley's. Mrs. Molly Weasley was tending to four and a half month old Ginny while Mr. Arthur was stuck with the boys. Three year old twins, Fred and George, were causing plenty of trouble that night, taunting their one year old younger brother Ronald with a stuffed spider that Charlie had given to Percy for a fun little scare. Poor Percy, only five years old and cowering in a corner, away from his older brother's, Bill and Charlie, as they teased and mocked. After a while the two older got bored with Percy, leaving him to cry by himself, as they went into the kitchen to talk of Hogwarts. This would be Bill's second year, and Charlie's first. Both boys were excited for the year set ahead of them.

"Arthur!" Molly shouted, stomping down the steps of the Burrow and into the chaotic living room.

Arthur sighed and stood, picking Ron up from the floor and walking over to his wife. Ronald shook with tears in Arthur's gentle arms, silently crying as the twins mocked him from afar. Ron was passed to Molly as Mr. Weasley trudge up the stairs after giving a goodnight kiss to his wife and youngest son.

It was then that Molly noticed a strange rustling outside her kitchen window, a black cloak rushed passed. She lightly set the crying Ron down in his highchair as she moved slowly towards the front door, never loosing sight of a window. out of the corner of her eye Molly saw the figure again, followed by a tiny scream, though it did not sound like one of hers. With her wand at the ready she reached the front door, through the murky glass she saw a black cloaked man, his face shadowed by a dark hood. Molly stood on the opposite side of the door, staring in confusion at the man, who seemed to be looking right back at her. The man slowly disappeared from her view, and she slightly panicked, but was too scared to move. Her appeared only a second later, with a curt nod he turned and walked into the tall grass on the other side of the lawn.

She ignored the cries of her children and with curiosity pushed the creaky door open. At first she saw nothing, just the darkness of the sky and field. Then a cry, the cry of a child, reached her ears. She quickly looked around, again finding nothing. Her foot moved an inch and she felt it softly hit an object. With hesitancy she looked down to see a bundle of black cloth surrounding a figure. Molly knelt beside the bundle of cloth and, as the moonlight shone down on them, moved aside the dark hood, revealing a tiny pale face. There, on her doorstep, was a baby girl, no more than one.

A bright pink blush covered her cheeks, most likely from the cold of the night. A pair of electric green eyes peered up at Molly with the most innocent look. Some curly dark hair had started to sprout from the little girl's head. Small, pink lips open and closed as she took in tiny breaths. She had a cute button nose just to top it off.

Molly scooped up the baby, cradling her gently in her arms as the thing started to slip into sleep. A note fell from the cloth and onto the cold concrete porch. Without waking the mysterious baby, Molly picked up the note and carried her back in. Her boys surrounded her, loudly yelling and shouting to be heard. As soon as they heard the cry of the girl in Molly's arms they fell silent. Her two oldest cocked their heads to the side in confusion, the younger just stared wide-eyed at their mother.

"Mother?" Percy spoke, tugging lightly on Molly's skirt.

His mother replied sweetly, "yes, dear?"

Percy went to speak, but the twins beat him to it, "WHAT WATTTHH THHADD?" They shouted, causing both Ron and the mysterious girl to break out in tears.

Ronald scurried away and up the steps, the twins turning and following after him with shouts of their own. Molly ignored them, hushing the crying little girl in her arms. She order her other boys away, told them to get ready for bed. Bill shuffled off with Charlie at his heel, but Percy stayed behind. Molly smiled and gave her son a kiss on the head, sending him off grinning. When her last son disappeared up the stairs a heavy sigh escaped Molly's lips.

She made her way slowly into the living room, placing the now sleeping child down on the sofa next to her. The note she had seen earlier had fallen again and, again, she picked it off of the ground. She opened the letter, unfolding it slowly. It was sloppily written, yet still legible. There was another message concealed inside the main letter, and that she placed on the small table in front of her. Molly began to read the mysterious note, perhaps it would shed some light on this little girl and her strange appearance.

_Wealseys,_

_You are the only one's I've heard of with the ability to take care of my little angel. He is coming for me, and if he knew she existed I fear for her life. Hide her for me, hide her from the world, from You-Know-Who. Please, I beg of you, please do this for me. _

_Her name is Isabella Katherine, her last name is yours to choose. I would never curse her with the last name Riddle. She was born on August 11, 1981, the same date as your Ginevra I presume. Protect my daughter from the horrors of the past and of her near future._

_If you are reading this then I am probably dead and a strange man had delivered her to you. I warn you now, Molly, take arms for he is coming. If not now, then he will later. I wish you all the best of luck. God bless you and my daughter._

The letter was not signed, not fully anyway. The only letters written were A and N, another letter was in the process of being written when the ink was smudged. The letter was dated, December 25th, 1981. Molly stared at the letter in confusion. Her brain did not process who this note could be from. Who would want her to take carer of their child? Who trusted her so much that she gave her child? Who did she know with the last name Riddle?

"Riddle?" She repeated out loud to herself. That name was familiar, but the only person she knew with the last name Riddle was... "No, it can't be!" She reread the note several times, each time getting some new clue towards who this desperate person was. She was in the middle of reading it a seventh time when her husband came down the stairs.

"Honey," he sighed, "the boys were telling me that you ha-" he stopped his sentence as he noticed the bundle of cloth sitting next to Molly.

Molly ignored him, picking up Isabella and making her way pass her husband and up the creaky old steps. She moved by the boys rooms and into her only daughter's. Ginny was sound asleep in her wobbly crib. She smiled at her daughter and then down at the girl in her arms. She gave a light kiss to Isabella's forehead and place the sleeping girl down next to Ginny in her crib.

"Welcome to the family, Isabella," Molly spoke to the girl. Unbeknownst to her that this girl would be perhaps one of the most important witches of all.


	2. The Final Weasley

** Chapter 1**

** The Final Weasley**

"Come on hurry up!" someone whispered as he hustled past my door.

"Alright!" I heard another complain.

I shot up in my bed, wondering what they were doing. I hopped out of bed, hoping that Ginny didn't hear me, I hated that she was such a light sleeper. That was the only thing I hated about her, I could never sneak out without her waking up, that is when I'm not sleeping in the room I share with the twins. I thought it'd be nice to give them a night off from me. All she did though was turn over in her bed and I wiped my head and sighed in relief. Tip toeing along, I went over to the window, I looked out but there was nothing but the car. That's when I heard the crash in the kitchen.

I ran out of my room and jumped down the steps shaking the Burrow even more. I peered around the corner and sure enough I saw the three idiots I suspected, Ron, Fred, and of course he wouldn't leave with out his twin, George, or perhaps it way the other way around? I scowled, and hatefully thought, _they are going out... WITHOUT ME!_ Ron slowly opened the kitchen door and left, followed by the twins. As soon as the door swung shut I moved as quietly as possible over to it, just in time to see them race towards the flying car.

"Not today," I whispered. "You're not leaving me behind again!" I quickly pushed opened the door, not caring about closing it as I ran after them. I grinned happily when Fred (or George) turned and noticed me. He poked the other boys and they turned as well. The shocked looks on their faces were priceless. I ran to meet them, smiling when Ron frowned darkly at me.

"Hello boys!" I happily said.

"Isabella go home!" Ron sighed in irritation.

"Just wondering, which one's which?" I ignored him, looking around to the twins.

"I'm Fred," The one on the right huffed.

"And I'm George, now go home!" The one on the left ordered.

They started to open the car door when I yelled, "but I want to go with you!"

"Let me think?" Fred said as he and George faced me. They made a "thinking face" and hummed quietly. This obviously annoyed me and I rolled my eyes at their childishness.

"No," they said in unison.

"Isabella, please go home," Ron begged.

I smiled a devious smile and shook my head, "no way in he-"

The twins have had it, "GO HOME!" they screamed.

I smirked when they whipped their heads up and looked worriedly at our parents bedroom window. When no light came up their shoulders slumped and they sighed in relief. I noticed Ron turn had turned pale and that he was squeaking up a storm. They waited a few more seconds, just to make sure the coast was clear before turning back to me.

"You get back in that house, _please_," Fred put strain in the last word.

"Please Izzy, please, please, _please_ leave us alone!" his twin pleaded.

"Alright" I sighed defeated. I turned to walk back to the house, my shoulders slumped in rejection, when an idea popped into my mind. I spun quickly on my heels and watched as the three hustled about the car. "Well, if you want me to," I shrugged. They stopped their movements, turning back to look at me in confusion.

The look on the twins faces was annoyance and confusion and Ron... well, despite him being a total moronic idiot, Ron probably knew what I was up to 'cause I did this thing all the time to him. I kept eye contact with the boys as I slowly started to back up towards the house, an arrogant smirk on my lips. I stopped, taking in the twins confused glances once more before turning around and screaming. What seemed like a millisecond later four hands were covering my mouth, muffling my scream.

"Alright!" one twin shouted as the other hissed, "shhhhhh!"

"Alright! Alright, fine! You can come!" they caved.

"But, you have to promise not to scream... ever again," George conditioned.

I nodded and smiled under their hands. They took their hands away from me slowly and started back towards the car with me skipping merrily right behind them. We reached the car and Ron opened the door, starting to get in. He froze, though, when I cleared my throat. Ron looked back at me, making a 'what-the-heck' face as George moved to the driver's side.

"Hurry up!" George complained as he sat.

"What?" Ron huffed, he was getting annoyed... good.

"Ladies first" I corrected him, pushing him aside and climbing into the back seat.

"I'd hardly call you a lady" I heard Fred whisper as he climbed in next to me.

"Shut up!" I yelled, slapping him across the arm.

Ron and George just started to laugh as I stared out the window, while Fred sat their rubbing his arm. The door closed with a loud thud as Ron finally entered the car, sitting himself in the passenger's seat next to Georgie the driver.

"Alright, here we go," George said, smirking.

The car roared to life and we flew up into the air, I looked angrily out the window listening to the boy's laughter and chatter, as I stared at the Burrow disappearing behind a forest of green. _Why am I doing this?_ I asked myself,_ I have no idea..._

* * *

It was an hour into the trip and we were flying over a field with sheep which looked like little white spots when Ron noticed I wasn't acting like my normal, talkative, annoying self.

"Hey Isabella!" He sang happily. I looked up and all eyes were on me, except George's of course.

"Why'd you come with us?" Fred asked curiously.

"Because," I shrugged "I guess I just didn't want you to leave me behind. I wanted to go on an adventure too!" I said the last words harshly and that's when George turned around.

I looked back out the window, trying to ignore them, but I could still feel all eyes on me. It felt like six holes were being burned into my skin.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked, sounding concerned for once in his life.

I grinned slightly, lightening my tone of voice as I said, "yeah, I just didn't expect the trip to be so boring!" I groaned and slumped back in my seat. "When are we going to get there?" I asked George.

"Soon," He replied blankly, turning back around to take control of the wheel.

Silence fell again. A few awkward, but not so awkward minutes later Ron broke the silence.

"So," he dragged out, "are you nervous about going to Hogwarts?"

That hit a nerve, "not at all, thank you!" I calmly spat, "I know what I have to live up to!"

When I thought about Hogwarts, which I never want to do, bad, horrible thoughts came to mind. Thoughts of how I'd be the last Weasley there, well beside Ginny, and, ya know, how I'd be judged by my brother's status'. For some odd reason Ginny was excited to go to school, while I cherished the days I had at home.

"I'll be the last one in this stupid family to go, I'll be put in stupid Gryffindor and have to live up to you, Fred, George, Bill, Percy and Charlie!"

The boys all gaped at me, and George suddenly exclaimed, "you won't have to live up to us!"

"Yeah!" Fred agreed. "We aren't that great at school."

"Oh yeah right! You two are the prank kings and you still get good grades!" I scowled.

The whole sentence was supposed to sound rude and mean when I said it, but instead, because of my wonderful luck, it sounded a lot like a whale choking on spit while crying.

"Well, I'm not much to live up to, honestly," Ron said quietly, trying and failing to cheer me up.

"'I'm not much to live up to,'" I mimicked. "You are one of Harry Potter's best friends, so don't you_ dare_ tell me you're nothing to live up to!" I shouted, facing him with a nasty glare.

Suddenly the world stopped and I was hit with a wave of guilt as I looked over their faces. God, I didn't know I was that mean.

"I'm sorry!" I practically screamed, "look, I just... I know I'm never going to be as great as you guys or Percy or Bill o-" Fred covered my mouth with his hand to shut me up.

"You may not be as great as us-" I bit his hand and he removed, rubbing it softly. "Ow! As I was saying you might not be as great as us but you'll be great in your own way."

"Not in a way that you all have already been," I huffed in a whisper.

The next few seconds were, again, silent.

"Hey! Come on!" Fred whined. "Laugh, cry, talk, do something!"

"I am, I'm pouting, that is something."

"Anything but that!" George groaned jokingly, and I couldn't help but smile and give in.

I groaned, "alright, so what do you guys want to talk about?" They opened their mouths to speak but I quickly put in, "anything but Hogwarts!"

"Okay then," Fred started, "so we've wondered,"

"If your really our sister th-" George completed.

This had me slightly worried, "if I'm really your sister what?" I asked.

"If your really our sister," George repeated. "then how come you haven't cursed us already?"

I rolled my eyes, what a stupid question to ask. "Because I can't!" I explained.

"Okay," Fred dragged out, looking at his twin and younger brother nervously.

"Um... well, if you had to choose between a cat, owl or toad, which would you chose?" Ron asked.

"We now have a conversation starter!" George said, breaking the awkward silence that followed, and we all laughed.

The rest of the ride was fun, we talked about a variety of things; Hogwarts, the four Houses, and, you know, the things that I'd have to live up to when I got there. In their opinion it was nothing, by my view... lots.


	3. Saving Harry Potter

**Chapter 2**

**Saving Harry Potter**

Another hour, or so it seemed, passed and we flew into the country of Surrey, it wasn't long before we found Little Whining.

"Do you see Privet Drive?" asked Ron.

"No... wait! Found it!" I yelled and pointed down to a little street sign at the corner of a walkway.

"Good job, lil' one" Fred said as he ruffled my hair, I just smiled instead of shoving his hand away like usual.

The twins were the only ones I could really talk or, for that matter, do anything with. I wasn't exactly accepted by my family, I mean for starters I have some dark brown hair and not the flaming red that the rest of my family has. I'm strange, even for a witch! I mean, I can talk to snakes, I can already cast spells and I don't even have a wand yet. My parents said that it's supposedly impossible, and that talking to snakes was very rare for any wizard or witch.

They always thought I was dangerous, except for the twins who thought of me as a play toy. They helped me through everything, from being in trouble with mum to learning my first spell, not only were they my brothers but they were my best friends. I thought about the one time I had skinned my knee and mum was out so the twins fixed me up and put me to bed as I saw Fred start to fall asleep.

I was looking out the window counting the house numbers when I heard in the distance an owl screech. I looked out at the dark night sky but I didn't see any sign of an owl. It screeched again only getting faintly louder.

"What was that?" I finally asked.

"What was what?" asked a drowsy Ron and Fred.

"You didn't hear it?" They were usually more observant then I was, which made it weird that he didn't hear it, but they were half-asleep so I guess that would make a difference in hearing ability.

I heard it screech again, it was much louder than the cry I heard just moments ago.

"Okay! Now I hear it!" Fred said as he shot up, out of his sleepy state.

"So what? A lot of owls live 'round here" Ron stated, annoyed we interrupted his slumber.

I looked out the window again, getting drowsy myself, my eyelids slowly dropping as I listened to the slow sounds of my three brothers breathing and the cool air rushing past the flying car, and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

* * *

I awoke to the clanging of Ron's over sized, red fishing hook. "Hiya Harry!" he said excitedly, both Fred and George as well were leaning forward to see their friend the famous Harry Potter.

"Ron, Fred, George! What are you all doing here?" Harry asked. Of course he doesn't see me, invisible, as usual.

"Just stand back!" Ron told him. "You might want to get your trunk and Hedwig, we're busting you out!"

I rolled my eyes and continued staring at the darkness, looking at the small street lamps barely lighting the street. I heard more clanging as Ron fumbled with the fish-hook finally placing it on the metal bars - which hadn't noticed till seconds ago - that were caging Harry in like an animal. George stomped on the gas pedal and we rocketed forward, taking the bars along with us with a crumbling noise.

"Hurry! Back up!" Ron yelled at George.

"Alright" George spat back.

The car jerked backwards, potentially giving me whiplash. I made a small noise of pain in the back of my throat as I rubbed the back of my neck. Ron was suddenly given a large cage containing a snowy owl, no doubt Hedwig and the 'screecher'. I heard faint clicks coming from the room our car was parked by, a moment later the door flung open and a very plump, red-faced man appeared. A tall, thin women, and a small, also very plump boy, clinging to her side stood behind the red-faced man, fear was the only emotion on their face and as for the man, outrage.

He ran to grab Harry who was climbing into the car. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, YOU OR YOUR BLOODY PIGEON!" He screamed as he grabbed Harry's ankle. Thankfully Ron had gotten hold of him, but he was struggling to keep his hold, "GO! GO! GO!" He yelled and the car inched forward, the man being towed along with the car. The man whose name, judging from the woman's scream, was Vernon was pulled out the window and lost his grip on Harry's ankle and fell into the bushes. Ron hoisted Harry up and sat him next to Fred. "Happy Birthday Harry!" Ron said calmly, Harry smiled then looked over to me, looking puzzled.

"Who's she?" Harry asked the boys.

"I can answer that, I'm Isabella Weasley, that last and the best!" I said proudly. They all snickered, except for Harry, and I slapped them in the back of their heads. "So Harry," I asked, "How do you like the car?"

"It's amazing!" He exclaimed. "It's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen!"

"Good to hear!" I yawned. I stared blankly into the night sky and drifted back into sleep slowly leaning back till my head rested on Fred's shoulder.

* * *

_I was sitting on the sorting stool and professor McGonagall placed the rough, bated, torn sorting hat on my head. "Very interesting? Born from the wicked, taken in by the kindhearted."_

_"What are you talking about?" I questioned the stupid talking hat._

_"Tom Riddle's one and only daughter," The hat explained._

_Gasps came up from all around the room and I looked at my siblings, staring at me with sorrow filled eyes, and the unthinkable happened. "Well then," the hat continued, "better be, SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed and the Slytherin table went wild. Professor McGonagall took the hat of my head and I sulkily walked towards the table who was going crazy to get Voldemort's daughter._

_My feet felt like cement bricks, I could barely move. I took a seat at the end of the bench and sulked into my robes. How could this happen to me?! Why did this happen to me?! I thought. I knew I was different from the rest of the Weasley's, but... Voldemort's daughter!? How could that be?!_

_The next person sorted in to Slytherin was a very pale boy, pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes. For some reason he took a seat beside me. _

The car bounced with the landing and I flew up, sweating a little from the nightmare. "We'll wait for you three by the house, come on Harry," Ron said as he and Harry got out and started making their up to the house.

I turned to the boys with a stern look, "don't ever, ever hate me if I get sorted into Slytherin!" I ordered.

"Why would you get sorted into Slytherin?" The twins asked in unison.

I hated when they did that. It was even more difficult to tell who was who and, at that point, who to called Fred and who to call George when I yelled at them.

"I just don't want you to hate me if I don't get sorted into Gryffindor!" I yelled.

"Alright," they said blankly, and got out of the car.

I followed close behind, just within hearing distance.

"Do you think she knows?" One whispered to the other. I'd lost track of who was Fred and who was George.

"She must know something, she woke up and was worried about Slytherin!" The one on the left exclaimed quietly.

"Shh!" the twin on the right whispered harshly to the other, and they turned to look at me.

I stopped dead in my tracks, tears welling up in my eyes. Could it possibly be true? That I was the daughter of the number one murderer in the world - Muggle and Magical? _NO!_ My head screamed. _It can't be true!_

I shoved passed them and continued my walk to the house, the twin's following slowly behind.

"Nice going Fred!" I heard, a slap followed as his twin hit him.

"Well how was I suppose to know she could hear!" Fred whispered back.

"Just shut up," George huffed angrily.

The rest of the walk was silent until we got to the kitchen door. Fred and George walked past me, avoiding my eyes. "Shh," they whispered and put a finger to their lips as they walked through the door. I rolled my eyes and followed Ron and Harry into the house. It was left just the way it was when I stormed out this morning. The pots and pans were still on the floor from when those morons had walked into the counter.

"Wow!" Harry gawked, most likely at the magic. I just shrugged and walked passed him looking at the clock. I saw Ron, Fred and George's and my hand move from 'Lost' to 'Home'.

"Great, we are dead," I said, stretching out the spaces between the words for a dramatic effect.

"Mum doesn't even know that we we'e out," Ron chuckled as he grabbed a biscuit, along with the blabbing mouths our poor mother had to feed.

And right at that moment Mum came down the stairs, like a bull in a china shop, smoke almost literally coming out of her ears. Her face was as red as her hair with rage.

I slid behind Harry, hoping that mum wouldn't see me. "What have you three been doing out!" She screamed. Good, she didn't see me. She continued on screaming, "left in the night! Car gone! No note! You could've been killed or worse! _Seen_!" She hissed.

"But we weren't!" Ron retorted, holding the biscuit behind his back.

"Oh Harry! I don't blame you of course!" She said kindly before she pulled him to her side, exposing me. I smiled sheepishly and started standing up. "Isabella Katherine Weasley!" She screamed, her voice sounding stressed and rage-filled. My moronic brothers snicker and I turned to briefly give them the evil eye to shut them up. "I can't believe you snuck off with your brothers!" She huffed with her hands on her hips.

"Well..." I started to defend myself.

"She didn't sneak off!" Fred put in.

"We took her!" George finished.

"We did?" Ron asked stupidly. He could be such an idiot most of the time. Then it hit him, "Oh..." the light bulb went on. _Ding!_ "Yeah, we took her."

Just then the house rattled and my red-haired little sister rounded the corner. _Yes! Saved by Ginny!_ As mum's attention was on her I took the time to just slip out and shut the kitchen door. But in my hast I forgot to shake off my two blood hounds.


	4. Splish Splash

**Chapter 3 **

**Splish Splash**

"What do you say?" They said joining me in my flee to the field.

"Shove off!" I growled harshly.

They stopped walking - but I kept on - and touched their hands to their hearts in mock hurt.

"Ouch! Did that hurt or what George?" Fred asked his twin.

"I'm offended! We come out here to tell her she's brilliant and we get our hearts broken," George fake sulked.

"Well, we can't let this go unpunished can we?" One asked the other.

"Not at all."

I heard their feet running as their shoes smacked the ground, I was at least a good thirty or so feet in front of them, but they were fast and got to me with in a minute. I was lifted off the ground, one twin holding each of my arms. I wriggled in their hands and tried to loosen their grip.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed in their ears. "HELP!"

"Oh just say it louder!" One of them complained. "Ready?" He asked the other.

They nodded and we rocketed into the field, the wheat was brushing against my face and I couldn't help but laugh. We kept, well they kept running whilst holding me, surprising me. I didn't know how they could do that, I weighed like ninety to one hundred pounds. We came into the pond clearing and they tripped and we all fell with a _SPLASH!_ into the mucky water and we got soaked.

I sat up angrily and while the twins were laughing hysterically. I cursed at them under my breath. They then shot up, they must've heard me. All jokingness on their faces were gone.

"What did you just say?" Fred asked, I assumed it was Fred anyway.

"You _must've_ heard me," I huffed quietly.

"Well... YEAH!" yelled his twin.

"If you can do it why can't I do it?" I asked, smoke literally coming out of my ears. I jumped to my feet and started back into the maze of wheat.

"There's a difference" They yelled at me.

"No there isn't! You two are just as much of a kid as I am!" I retorted furiously.

"That's where you're wrong," They sighed heavily.

They got to their feet and quickly took their appointed places at my side. They cut me off, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me back so I couldn't walk through them.

"We are so much more like children than you are that they expect us to say that kind of thing, not you in any way!" They explained.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped and pushed through their barrier.

Mum jumped as I marched through the door, "Izzy! I'm not done with you, young lady!" She wagged her finger at me. I just ignored her and stomped up the stairs into my room, which I just remembered shared with Fred and George - the two people I hated most at this moment. I flopped onto my bed and screamed. My screams being muffled by my old covers and sheets. I heard feet shuffle through door and then stop at the edge of my bed. It squeaked and creaked as they sat at my side, I sat up and only then did I realize I was crying. I wiped my eyes and took a step forward only to be pulled back down by them. I layed on my back, my eyes closed, and my mind wandered. My thoughts carried me to the good times that I had with the twins.

When I pulled my first prank on Percy... I think I was five, maybe six...

_I stood at his door and placed a lot of our exploding snap cards in the crevices and knocked. Taking five steps back I watched as Percy opened the door and smiled at me._

_"Isabella, what is it you need?" He asked politely, too politely that was._

_"Could you come over here for a second?" I asked innocently._

_He walked onto the first card and it exploded, setting off all the other cards leaving Percy in a cloud of multi-colored smoke. I doubled over laughing and just then the twins came 'round the corner, soon joining me on the floor i laughter. Percy pulled me up by the collar of my shirt and looked straight into my eyes and addressed to me, "Isabella! You will never be a prefect if you act like those buffoons!" He pointed at Fred and George,__ still __rolling on the floor in laughter. _

_"I don't care!" I laughed. He dropped me and then stormed back into his room, shaking the house as he slammed his door. We rolled back and forth, grabbing our sides in pain as we continued to laugh._

_"That... Was... Genius!" one of them complimented through our laughter._

_"Thanks!" I panted back._

Yeah, I was five when that happened. I opened my eyes and more tears had escaped. The boy's had laid beside me within the time I had my "flashback", "vision" thingy and now.

"Look we're sorry, oh and I'm Fred," the one on my right apologized. "We didn't mean to offend you or upset you."

I turned over and cried into my pillow. "Shut up and get out" I said, though it probably sounded like a whisper coming from my pillow.

"We can't do that," they told me as they sat up.

"You see," Fred piped, "we live in this room."

I pushed myself up and yelled, "I DON'T CARE! GET OUT!" They jumped up and ran out, slamming the door shut behind them.

I turned back to my damp pillow and sobbed till dinner. And at dinner I sat opposite end of the table as the twins. Everyone laughed except me that night, and when it came time for bed I chose to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Weeks passed and I didn't look at, talk to or about , or even listen to the twins. They tried every way they could to get me to forgive them for being such jerks, but nothing worked, I hated them at those particular moments.

"Look Isabella," Fred said as he caught up with me, he was surprisingly alone. "George and I are sorry and we think this is getting out of hand, you've been silent for weeks and you haven't looked at us at all."

_SHUT UP! YOU EXTREMELY ANNOYING GIT!_ I felt like screaming at him, but I kept my act going - yes, I was only acting, I'm an extremely forgiving person which is why they're so worried. "Okay, how about a deal, you talk to us and you get to come with us to Diagon Alley next visit," Fred proposed.

I stopped and thought it over and shrugged. "Why not?" I finally said, although my voice didn't sound as rasped or as stressed as I thought it would be.

"Finally!" Fred yelled as he looked to the sky. "Thank you Lord!" I punched his arm playfully and we walked back in to tell George that I hadn't lost the ability to speak. Now I couldn't wait till our next visit.

"Wait," I stopped for another second, mulling over the deal we'd just made. "Don't I-" _that evil, conniving little..._ "You little sh- YOU GIT!" I screamed, slapping Fred's arm hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he shouted back.

My eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, "I was already going to Diagon Alley with you! I start school this year!"

A small smile slowly creeped up onto Fred's lips and he laughed, slinging his arm around my shoulder as we entered the kitchen. I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's wrong, dear?" mother asked kindly.

I glared up at Fred, "he tricked me!" Again I hit his arm.

Everyone in the room burst into laughter, a smile tugged at my lips. Oh how I loved my family!


	5. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 4 **

**Diagon Alley**

It was August nineteenth when we went to Diagon Alley, nearly three months since I'd started talking to my family again. We stood by the dusty old fireplace, the fading color of the brick matched my dark gray jeans. Mum, Dad, Ginny, and I were the, I guess, sane one's this day, as we were not dressed in robes, unlike the boys - the twins and Harry included.

Mum made her way over to the small wobbly wooden stool supporting the pot which held the Floo Powder. "Alright, now who wants to go first?" She asked cheerfully. Everyone's head was bowed sheepishly. I looked up barley to smile at the twins. "Harry, how about you dear?" She asked. We all looked at Harry whose face was now flushed redder than Ginny's hair.

"He's never traveled by Floo Powder before Mum!" Ron defended quickly.

"Alright then Ronald," Mum huffed, "why don't you show him how it's done then, hmm?"

Ron walked over to the pot and took a handful of the gray sot looking powder, ducked under the mantel and faced us when he was properly in the fireplace. "Now stand back," Mum warned as she spread her arms out in front of us protectively.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Ron yelled as he dropped the powder.

In a blinding flash green flames shot up around him. We all covered our eyes and as the flames died down I saw through the open holes in my fingers Ron had disappeared. The soft, green flickering flame looked quite odd in the most unused place of the house.

"Now Harry, why don't you give it a try," Mum coaxed quietly.

Harry shakily moved towards Mum and he dipped his pale hand into the pot grabbed a handful of sot and climbed into the place Ron stood only moments ago.

"You have to pronounce it very clearly," I reminded.

"Or what?" He asked, his voice was even shakier than his body.

"Or else... well, just pronounce it very clearly," I said in my best evil voice.

Harry gulped loudly and the boy's coughed to hide a laugh and I giggled along with Ginny, that was until dad elbowed me in the side, hinting that I should shut up. "DIAGONALLY!" He finally yelled and the strange green fire engulfed another child in the fireplace once again. After the fire had vanished completely Dad spoke.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"Diagonally," Mum replied.

"That's what I thought," He mumbled.

After moments of awkward silence and no body doing anything I finally let my annoyance get to me. "I'll get him!" I huffed, annoyed at my family for just standing there. I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagonally," I yawned, completely bored with the situation as I threw down the sot.

The flames blocked my vision of my family and I felt like I was being twisted, tossed, turned, and squashed till finally I came sliding out on my back out of another fireplace.

I stumbled to my feet and my right ankle gave way. "Ow!" I yelped as I grasped it in pain and limped around the corner, seeing the black robes I was so hoping I'd find. "Harry, what are you doing?" I asked. His had was captured by a severed skeleton hand sitting on a pillow, he pulled free of it's grip and face me, a fresh wave of shock and fear ran through him.

"I-I-Isabella" he stuttered.

"Let's get out of here," I said grabbing his shoulder.

"Are you okay?' He asked, a little calmer now.

"I'm fine," I huffed angrily.

I lead him around a corner and opened the door to the shop, a small bell rang loudly in our ears. I kept limping and clutching the shoulder of Harry's robes when we bumped into someone. I toppled backwards and landed on the cement clinging to my ankle which throbbed even more now.

"Watch where you're going Potter! You to you klutz!" A cruel voice yelled to us, and I looked up to see a very pale, ivory skinned boy with whitish blond hair who looked around Harry and Ron's age. He stared down at me with an arrogant smirk on his pale pink lips.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry retorted.

"Who are you?" He asked me, completely ignoring Harry.

"Isabella Weasley, but every..." I started.

"Weasley!" He laughed. "You don't even look like one!" He snorted.

"Yes, I know," I said through gritted teeth, "you know, you could help me up and be a gentleman."

He started to bend but Harry jumped in front of him and yanked me to my feet. "He's only good for causing trouble," He whispered in my ear, putting his arm around my shoulder and starting to help me up the stairs.

"Hey Weasley! If you wanted to know my name's Draco," I heard his voice shout to my retreating back.

_Draco. _I thought. _Wasn't that a constellation? _My train of thought was interrupted by a deep husky voice calling Harry's name, "Harry!?" The voice boomed.

I looked up from the ground and saw a giant man in a brown leather coat with a big, burly, tangled black beard walk towards us. "Hagrid!" Harry's voice was barley audible as he said that.

"Well, come on," The giant bellowed as he pulled us into his protection.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"Why is it always the same question?" I asked annoyed. "Why can't it be, 'Hi! I'm Hagrid, what's your name?...'" I trailed off.

"Isabella Weasley" Harry answered for me as I continued ranting on.

"A Weasley!" He exclaimed in shock, I gritted my teeth. "You look nothing like them!"

"Yes, I know," I growled for the second time that day.

Hagrid kept muttering to himself about something... and, well, I heard him mention me once. On our way out of the strange alley we passed a lot of dark witches and wizards. After all of those evil glares and uncomfortable stares we came out of... Knockturne Alley, a sign read pointing to where we'd just exited.

"Harry!" A girls voice yelled as we pushed our way through the tough crowds of Diagon Alley.

We came to a small clearing in the crowd and I saw a petite, bushy brown haired girl run towards us.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"'Ello Hermione!" Hagrid chuckled merrily.

"Harry we were worried sick! Who are you?" She asked politely.

I sighed heavily, "Isabella Weasley, but I prefer Izzy, if you don't mind."

"Ronald never told us about you." She stated.

"He doesn't like to talk about me," I blushed.

"Well, I can see you two are in good hands, I'll just be going" Hagrid said, patting Harry's shoulder.

"Good bye, Hagrid!" Hermione and Harry chorused as we watched his back.

"What happened to your ankle?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," I replied honestly, "I think I twisted it."

"Well, come on, everyone's been so worried." Hermione said giddily, completely ignoring what I had just said.

I rolled my eyes and followed her, clinging to Harry's arm for support. She lead us into a very crowded book store, which I noticed the majority of the crowd was excited women and annoyed men.

We shoved and plowed over and through people till we reached my Mum and the rest of the Weasley's.

"Isabella!" Mum exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I think I twisted my ankle," I huffed.

"Typical you," One of the twins laughed, "always getting hurt."

"Which one are you?" I growled.

"Fred and George," He said pointing to him and his twin, "may I ask why?"

"So when my ankle heals I can kill you, and they put the right name on the right headstone" I chuckled darkly.

"Like you could," they laughed together.

I turned to Mum, "are they lying?" I whispered.

"Well, Fred broke his nose when he was young and it never healed right so it's a bit crocked," She said.

"Thank you."

I glanced at the twins again and noticed a slight difference in the angle of the nose in the twin on the left, Fred. So the one on the right is George.

"THERE HE IS!" A woman screamed, temporarily making me go deaf.

And then - as I looked to where she was pointing - a blond, curly haired man in deep sea blue-green robes walk out of the shadow of the doorway and smiled with teeth that sparkled like diamonds. "There he is," Mum whispered, awestruck. I rolled my eyes, he was such a fake and coincided to.

"Mum fancies him," Ron informed Harry, who was looking quite fearfully at Mum.

A little man with a camera ran past and nearly knocked me over again. "Watch it!" I yelled after him as Fred stabled me.

"Sorry young lady, this is for the Daily Prophet" He croaked out.

Then as the man got ready to have his picture taken his smile faded as he looked only a few inches to my left, right at Harry. "Bless my soul..." He whispered, "it's Harry Potter!" The camera man turned swiftly and grabbed the collar of Harry's robes and threw him into the side of the cocky man.

I rolled my eyes again and my eyes landed on a book with the picture of the man, I read the bottom _'Gildroy Lockhart' _."Smile" Gildroy told Harry, but Harry's face didn't budge, it stayed in shock. "Young Harry walked into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my auto biography Magical Me, now selling for 11 Galleons," he chuckled, "little did he know he'd be leaving with my entire published works." He shoved about six or seven books at Harry who responded with a grunt at the force. "Free of charge." The love sick crowd 'Ahh'd' at his 'generosity'.

Lockhart shoved Harry and he wobbled forward, Mum took the books from him and said, "Go wait outside and I'll get them signed." I hooked my arm around Fred's shoulder and limped to the front of the store. We were almost out when a cruel, yet familiar voice stopped us.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter," I looked at Draco walking down the stairs and cutting us off. "Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a book store without making the front page!"

At that moment a cane with the handle of a snake hit Draco's shoulder. "Now, now Draco, play nicely," A man's voice, even crueler than Draco's, coaxed.

The cane pulled him behind an even scarier looking man with the same eye and hair color. "Ah! Harry Potter we meet at last. Your scar is legend, well, as is the wizard who gave it you." His voice was even more dark and cutting than his features, he made me tremble slightly.

"Voldemort was nothing more than a murderer," He said calmly.

"You must be very brave to say his name," he said, a hint admiration in his voice. "Or very foolish," he scoffed.

"Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself!" Hermione said wisely.

He turned his icy glare upon her. "You must be... Miss Granger," she kept herself straight under his cold gaze. "Your parents," he said, taking his eyes off of her and putting on two muggles in the corner of the store. "Muggle's aren't they?" He asked. She remained silent.

Dad walked over and took Ginny's and George's shoulder, "Hey, why don't we wait outside, it's awfully crowded in here"

"Arthur Weasley, still shopping second-hand, I see?" He said, picking up one of Ginny's old, tattered books that sat in her cauldron.

"Lucius," Dad replied blankly.

"Arthur! Come here a moment!" Mum yelled from the other side of the store.

"Don't listen to a word he says," he whispered in our ears as he turned on his heels to meet Mum.

"And here we have... well, vacant expressions, red hair, second-hand books," he said waving Ginny's book in the air. "You lot must be the Weasley's," he said our name in disgust as he placed the book back into Ginny's cauldron... along with something else, but that was quickly forgotten. "But there's a face here I've never seen before," I turned my head and faced him with a new-found hate. "Who are you, my dear?" He asked so politely it was sickening.

"Isabella...Weasley," I said venomously, "and I would thank you if you would stop insulting my family!"

He laughed, "surely you must be joking! You a Weasley! You don't even look like one!"

"I know!" I growled, my hands curled in anger, I was getting sick and tired of that statement._ 'But you look nothing like them!'_ Thankfully my hateful thoughts were intruded by Draco's voice.

"Father, shouldn't we be getting to Gringotts?" He asked, changing the subject and then giving me a hopeful half-smile, I half smiled back.

Thankfully Dad came back at that moment or I just might have launched myself at Lucius.

"Having fun kids?" He asked.

"We didn't do anything to them, Arthur," Lucius sighed, annoyed. "We'll just be going then, Weasley's, Potter," He spat. "And my dear Isabella, come Draco!" Lucius ordered and filed out of the store, his black cloak flowing behind him. Draco then stalked up to Harry and Ron saying, "see you at school." And without anyone noticing he turned to me and half smiled again then followed after his father.


	6. Zonko's Alley

**Chapter 5**

**Zonko's Alley**

We wandered around Diagon Alley till we stopped in front of Zonko's Joke Shop. "Alright, you may go in, just don't lose yourselves!" Mum yelled.

I grabbed the twins wrists and ran into the shop, my ankle had felt better for a while now. When I opened the door the twins jerked free and ran into one of the sections along the back wall.

What was before me was the most wonderful thing I'd ever seen. As I walked to meet the boy's I took in everything that there was. Children chasing after levitating lollipops, their parents chasing after them, love potion users falling over the workers, a joke wand tap dancing, and the funniest sight was Fred and George.

I leaned against the wall shaking my head in amusement, they were fighting with the joke wands and the exploding bubble solution. I laughed as I watched Fred's hair turn from a ginger red to a sea green, and as George's face turned from his normal peachy-pink into sheer black. They blew two bomb shaped bubbles and I watched as they drifted closer, and closer, and closer, then... BOOM! The bubbles met and exploded.

I covered my eyes from the blue smoke and as it cleared I looked at the twins who were laughing sheepishly. After a moment of awkward silence everyone broke out laughing. A dwarf then hobbled out from behind the counter and stared at the twins with rage, shock, and a hint of amusement on his face. "OUT! OUT! OUT!" He screamed at them, he rammed the twins in the legs and pushed them towards the door. Everyone in the store continued to laugh as they saw the twins being pushed by a midget, and then with one sharp push they stumble out into the open.

I walked slowly behind them savoring this moment forever. The dwarf turned sharply and huffed something that sounded like, "stupid children..." I rolled my eyes and quickly joined the blown up, blue faced Weasley twins outside.

"What's so funny?" They asked.

"Take look in a mirror!" I said through the small bit of laughter I had left.

As they looked at each other confused, another wave of laughter erupted in me, and they exchanged evil glances. I shot upright, "No! No way! Don't even think about it!" I warned.

"Already thought it!" They smirked evilly.

I saw mom at the ice cream shop on the other side of the road and made a break for it. I knew they were faster than me but I took them by surprise. I wasn't even close to Mum when they grabbed my arms and dragged me behind Zonko's. It was black and my eyes don't adjust to the darkness well. "Fred! George!" I yelled.

The sun just started to peak over the top of Zonko's Shop and it lit the left side of the small alley. I looked over and saw Fred slumped on the ground blood dripping from his head and at his side was a rusty metal bar that must've fallen and hit him.

I covered my mouth to stop the scream the welled in my throat. "Fred," I whispered as I walked backwards. George quickly ran to his side and kneeled at his side. Tears flooded my eyes as I stared in horror at my two brothers, his eyes fluttered open and he muttered, "got you," and then broke out in laughter.

I cried even harder as those two gits laughed hysterically. I bent down and picked up a rock and chucked it at them, it just barely grazed George's ear and they looked at me alarmed.

"What was that for? You really could've killed him!" Fred complained.

"You would've deserved it! You're both LOW, FOUL GITS!" I screamed and turned towards the exit.

They caught me again and slammed me up against a wall and I flinched in pain.

"Look, we only meant to scare you!" They said calmly.

"Well you did!" I exclaimed. "Are you happy? I thought you were dying?!" I cried.

I balled my hand into a fist and before they could realize what I was doing I punched Fred's nose, real blood falling from it n ow. He released my shoulder and fell to the ground. Then I brought my foot up and kick George in the stomach and he joined his brother on the stone.

I again stalked off towards the clearing to look for Mum. She came around just as I exited, "Isabella! Where have you been? And where are your brothers?" She asked worriedly. I pointed behind me and stomped off to sit with Dad and Percy, who was counting the remainder of his money and polishing his prefect badge.

"Hello Isabella," Percy greeted annoyingly. "How was Zonko's? Still a joking wasteland, I suspect?"

I ignored him and took a seat at the opposite end of the table. While waiting for Mum, Fred and George, I growled under my breath. _Annoying, lowlife, foul gits! _I thought, s_o so so Stupid! I hate them! Low basta- _My thoughts were cut off when Percy continued to try making small talk with me and father, naturally, we ignored the blabbering idiot. I looked for a little while at the opening of the alley and saw the twins walk out, followed by a flabbergasted mum. Fred's nose was still bleeding and George looked winded. I turned my back to them and smirked proudly. _Ha! They deserved it! Both of them!_

As they got closer I heard Dad exclaim, "What happened?!"

"Ask Isabella," George wheezed.

"Isabella! You did this!?" Mum and Dad gasped in unison.

"So what if I did?" I growled. "They deserve it, those low gits," I whispered.

"Excuse me! What did you just call your brothers?!" Mum exclaimed.

"Low gits," I said a little louder. "Where are Ron and Ginny?" I asked, changing the subject.

"At Olivanders, you'd better hurry if your going to get your wand today," Mum said.

I hopped up and walked over to the small black store with peeling gold letters spelling _Olivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

I opened the door and a small bell chimed lightly in my ear. I slid towards the front desk where my siblings stood.

"Hi guys" I said shyly.

"Oh! Hi Isabella!" Ginny squealed excitedly, "look! Got my wand!" She squeaked and held out a small thin black box and I half smiled sheepishly.

"Cool," I mumbled.

"Uh.. Let's go Ginny," Ron said nervously as he slid towards the door pushing Ginny along.

"See you later," Ron rushed his words as he ran out the door as he pulled Ginny.

"Later Is..." she was cut off by the door closing in her face.

At the bell chime a ladder slid out from behind a wall, perched on it was a very wrinkly, aged man with spike up white hair.

"How may I help you?" His voice sounded tired and over stressed.

"I'm here to by a wand" I said cautiously.

He climbed down frailly and walked behind a desk. "Name please," he said taking out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Isabella Weasley," I said slowly.

His head shot up. He looked confused, which made me wonder...

"I've seen the Weasley's for many years and you, my dear, are not a Weasley," he said as he examined me.

"I just came here to get a wand" I squirmed a little in my shoes.

"Right," he whispered and left the desk to stand in front of a wall made of black thin boxes. He slid one out and turned back to me again. "Try this," he said opening the box and handing me a rough, brown wand with a serpent carved into it. I waved it and it blew up Mr. Olivanders ink container. "Nope," he said quickly and he took the wand from me. He placed it back in the box and went back to the wall. "Hmm," he mumbled pulling out another box and opening it. He handed me another wand, but this one was so much better, it was sleek, black and had a peach handle, with a small, green serpent carved in the handle.

I held it and magic rushed through me. He smiled and took the wand away and put it back in the box, and handed the box to me as he walked back to his desk. "Miss Weasley, that wand you have is very special," he said writing down something.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Its core is a phoenix feather, but not just any old feather," he said.

"What's so special?" I asked again.

"It is the golden phoenixes feather," He whispered.

I stared at him for a moment, wondering what the hel- heck is so special about a golden feather.

"Um... how much will that be?" I asked, breaking the silence, and pulling out my wallet.

"Well, it's on clearance so 10 sickles should do it," He answered.

I pulled out ten silver coins and dropped them on the desk. "Thank you," I turned on my heels and left.

"My pleasure," he said just as I exited.

The twins were waiting right outside the door for me. The grabbed my arms and dragged me towards the line of fireplaces. "You're so going to get it when we get home!" They spat harshly, and I winced at their tone, they never sounded this murderous. We reached Mum and the others, Percy, Dad, and Ron were loaded up with all sorts of different sized bags and boxes to take home.

"Got your wand dear?" Mum asked noticing the twins and I.

"Yes ma'am" I nodded.

"Do you need any help, Dad?" I offered.

"Of course you ask Dad if he needs help!" Ron complained.

"Oh shut up Ron!" I chuckled.

"No thank you honey, I can manage," Dad huffed as he hobbled over to one of the fire places, dropped the bags, and stepped in. "The Burrow," he said and we covered our eyes, as the green flames dispersed we saw Dad and the bags had disappeared.

"Alright, now Fred and George, you go with Isabella," Mum ordered.

I dug my heels in the ground as protest for when the twins tried to pull me, but my feet slipped and I went stumbling into the fire-place with them. "The Burrow," Mum said as she pointed her wand at us and all the while the twins didn't let go of me as we were tossed, turned and twisted. Then after what felt like a half an hour we landed back at the Burrow.


	7. Sweet Revenge

**Chapter 6**

**Sweet Revenge**

We helped Dad with the bags and boxes he had and the Percy's and Ron's as soon they came home with mum, Harry and Ginny. When I was finally alone and without anyone watching me I grabbed my spell books and darted up the steps to my and the twins room. I fell on my bed almost instantly and took my wand out of its box and marveled at its sleek black body. Pretty soon I had flipped over and opened one of the spell books I got called Standardized Book of Spells.

I flipped through it till I found an interesting enough spell. I stopped at Chapter Seven and read the first spell on the page:

_Alohamora - Unlocks any object of the casters choice. *Wand must be pointed at the object. Must be spoken clearly. Does not work with magically locked objects (see page 394)*_

_Alright, how about... this._ I pointed my wand at the chest in the boys corner of the room that they never let me touch and recited the spell. "Alohamora," I said softly, and click, it opened.

I walked over and bent down next to it, and when I peeked inside I then knew why they wanted to keep this secret. Inside the chest were all kinds of stuffed animals... bunnies, dogs, cats, cows, bears, you name it and it was probably in there. I snickered at a fluffy bear with a name tag labeled 'Fred Jr.' I picked it up and shut the chest.

I looked out my door to make sure no one was there, I smirked and started to walk down the steps when I stopped and heard the chatter downstairs. _Perfect! _I thought, _public embarrassment!_ I continued down the steps and was greeted Mum's cooking.

"Pork again?" I asked annoyed, we'd had pork for the last five days.

"Yes, now take a seat and eat!" My mum ordered and I took a seat as far away from the twins as possible, for when Fred, or George, freaks out and tries to kill me.

"Isabella, what's that you've got behind your back?" Dad asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing!" I sang carelessly.

"Isabella..." Dad pressed.

"Now father, if Isabella doesn't want to show you she doesn't have to, now what I think..." Percy kept ranting on and on about how to interrogate a child.

I rolled my eyes and almost screamed, "Alright! I'll show you! Just shut up!" Percy looked taken back and everyone jumped.

I smiled evilly and pulled the bear out from behind my back.

"Oh, you got yourself a bear!" Ginny squealed.

"Well, actually it's-" I started when Fred launched himself across the table and I fell backwards in my chair.

I groaned as it hit the floor and remembered Fred was going to try to kill me. I scrambled to my feet and hustled to the back door. The twins were close behind and I ran into the wheat field for cover. I heard their feet skid to a stop right before where the field begins.

"Isabella!" Fred screamed in rage. "Give me my bear!"

"Dude, I still can't believe you kept that!" George laughed.

"Shut up!" And I heard George hit the ground with a thud.

I laughed and Fred took into the field and somewhere near me the wheat rustled. I ran into the pond clearing and waited. Soon enough he appeared across the pond. I held the bear out and Fred's face changed from anger to worry. I smirked and chuckled under my breath.

"Isabella, just give me the bear!" He said holding out his hand.

"This is what you get for pretending to die!" I said half harsh/half amused. I started to release the bear and he jumped.

"Isabella I'm sorry, so sorry, it was all George's idea! Just give me my bear!" He shouted worriedly.

"Fine..." I sighed and threw it to him, when he caught it he twirled and cuddled it like it was his missing girlfriend or something.

George ran up behind him at that moment and shock crossed his face for a split second and then was broken by laughter. He fell to the ground clutching his sides. Fred lifted his foot and it connected with George, who now howled in pain and amusement.

"Let's get goin-" I stopped myself because Fred was already gone. "Get up you Howler Monkey!" I yelled down to my idiotic brother.

"I...can't...help!" He panted.

I sighed and pulled him to his feet. He wiped his eyes, still chuckling, and we walked back to the house. When we opened the door everyone stared at us.

"What did you do to the poor boy?" Mum yelled.

"What are you talking about?" George questioned.

"I just threatened to dropped his bear in the pond," I shrugged.

"Isabella Katherine Weasley! You go apologize to your brother this instant!" She stomped and pointed he finger towards the staircase.

"Whatever!" I threw my hands in the air and walked towards the stairs. "What did he do, exactly?" I questioned before starting up the steps.

"He ran in crying!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh! He was crying?" I whispered as I climbed the steps. _He was crying?! Serves him right! He scared me to death! And to think he was crying over a little bear! How dare he thinks that bear is more important than his own life!_

As I reached the top of the steps I pushed the door to our room open and saw Fred face first on his bed, faintly sobbing into his covers. "Don't worry Jr. your safe with me," he said through tears. _Okay! Now I feel bad! _I walked over and sat quietly on his bed while rubbing his back.

"Go away!" He cried.

"Fred, its me," I said comfortingly.

"You don't realize I love this thing! It's like a fifth brother to me! I got it the day I was born!" He turned over and sat up, his normally happy blue eyes sparkling with tears.

I leaned in and gave him a hug wrapping my arms around him protectively, he, however, squeezed me like a boa constrictor.

"Okay... Fred!" I gasped. "I... can't... breathe!"

"I know!" He said proudly, "that's pay back for your pay back."

Even though I couldn't see his face I was sure he was smirking. I pulled away and playfully shoved him, and we laughed.

"Come on, its time for dessert!" I said, jumping up and brushing off my faded jeans and T-shirt.

"Okay" he said, jumping off the bed and following me to the door.

"Wait," I said hesitantly, "your fine?" I asked as we walked out the door.

We were half way down the steps when something popped into his mind.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! I'm an excellent actor," he chuckled.

"You really are a git!" I laughed.

"Hey! No name calling!" He joked.

I giggled as we walked down the stairs. "Everything alright?" Dad asked. I sighed pulling out the chair in between the twins.

"Just fine," I said, collapsing in the chair.

"So have fun with your bear?" George mocked, he was going to get himself killed.

"If you don't shut up I will fill my bear with lead and smack you with it!" Fred threatened.

We all laughed and the rest of the night was calm and enjoying as we talked and laughed the day away without a single care in the world.


	8. The Nightmare

**Chapter 7**

**The Nightmare**

The weeks past and nothing very memorable happened. I practiced spells, pulled pranks on the twins, pulled pranks on everyone else in the house, got nearly beaten to death by Fred and George, bought robes, and got an unusual barn owl. Her feathers were a dark gray with little lite gray specks, I named her Misty because she blended in with the mist.

I woke up feeling cold and my head was pounding, I sat up slowly and the room started to spin. I looked around, my eyes hurting, and saw that I was still in my room. "Izzy! You lay back down Missy!" Mum said as she stormed over to me, I could just feel the house shake underneath my bed. I did as I was told, though, and laid back down, staring at the ceiling. I hated being sick! You never get to do anything fun! And in my house you are on room arrest till you get you temperature down. I sighed as the ceiling turned black and I fell asleep.

I didn't have a specific dream as I laid there, the images in my head were more like memories of the good times in my family rushing through, one after another, after another, and so on. I woke up again feeling cold but that was because there was a muggle fan at my feet blowing the cold sweat off my face. I could look around more calmly and I could see things in color again, not in a blur of pinks, blues, browns, and etc. I sat up and swung my feet out of the covers that were mummifying me and stood up, putting my feet on the cold, hardwood floor. I stood wobbly at first, and steadied myself by holding on to my bed post. The room spun and my head pounded. As my vision started to clear I looked around the room and saw the twins sprawled out on their beds snoring loudly. I rolled my eyes, my head pounded harder. I quietly stumbled out of my room and out into the hall, I peeked around every corner as I walked, well more like tripped, down the steps. When I reached the bottom I froze because Ginny had run around the corner.

"Izzy!"she screeched

I smiled and sheepishly waved. "Izzy!" Mum screeched even louder as, she too, rounded the corner.

"What happened?!" I could faintly hear the twins yell.

They came running down the stairs, one before the other. Twin #1 lost his balance and tripped down the stairs.

"Fred! You idiot!" George screamed, as he watched helplessly as his twin rolled to the floor.

Fred groaned and Dad ran around the corner to check out the commotion. "Fred, get up!" He yelled at his son.

"Why are you so concerned with my health?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse and scratchy.

"George, Fred take her upstairs! NOW!" My parents screamed.

Fred stumbled to his feet and grabbed my arm while George took the other. They both pulled me up the steps, I had gotten used to them dragging me by now so I just let it happen, and besides I was too weak to stop them anyway. They shoved the door open and threw me onto my bed.

"What were you thinking?" They screamed.

I opened my mouth to answer but they cut me off.

"We'll answer that, you weren't!" They screamed, they were in my face now.

"Can you two shut up! I have had it with everyone! What is so important about me?!" I retorted.

They didn't say anything and for the rest of my time awake they stayed silent and watched me from a distance. They just sat on the floor either staring at me or each other or just into space. I had fallen back on my bed and silently cried myself to sleep. My dream had scared what ever sense of safety that this family had given me... well, in simpler terms, it was gone.

* * *

_"Hello?" I screamed as I looked around at the empty shack. CREAK! I turned around and saw nothing, I frantically ran up the stairs, into rooms, down halls, around furniture, all the while being followed by the creaking noise. It got louder and louder. I ran into a large room with a broken old bed, a beat down dresser, and a dusty, old, piano that is missing several keys. I froze in the door way and saw the most horrible sight I could ever see in the world, Fred, George, Ginny, Mum, Dad, Charlie, Ron and Bill were all lying on the floor, lifeless and pale. The killer stood over them and I nearly died of a heart attack just seeing who it was, It was me. An evil grin crept across my face as I looked down at my deceased family. The evil side of me looked up and grinned even wider. Some one shoved me and I stumbled forward falling to the ground on my knees. I stared up at the killer and it changed form, it shape shifted from me to Lord Voldemort. I shook with fear as he looked down at me, the sweet smile he had before he killed you. I looked behind me to see if I could make a break for it and saw my twin brothers staring down at me with the same murderous glance. My eyes took in their appearance, dressed in all black, and I saw a small black mark, slithering, sticking out of the ends of their robes. _

_I gasped breathlessly, "n__o!"_

_ "Kill her," Voldemort smiles, a sinister look in his snake like eyes. They pulled out their wands and pointed them at me._

_"Please," I begged,"I'm your sister." _

_"Your no sister of ours," _ _They grinned murderously._

_"What sister of ours would kill her own family?" Fred sneered, laughing along with his twin._

_"You were never good enough for us," George spat, his lips curling up into an ugly sneer._

_"Get on with it," Voldemort yelled, annoyance and cruelty laced within his murderous tone. _

_"Avada Kedeadvra!" They screamed, and I made no attempt to move. A green light shot out of the ends of their wands and I fell to the floor, dead._


	9. My Lovely Brothers

**Chapter 8**

**My Lovely Brothers**

I woke up screaming. Fred and George shot up, in shock, about the same time I did, they scrambled to my bedside and started talking frantically.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"What happened?" George yelled.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Fred asked again.

"Should we get mum?" They asked in unison, "what happened!?"

"Don't... worry," I panted. Trying to control my heart rate and my rapid breathing was getting harder every time this happened, one day I was positive I was going to die of oxygen deprivation or a heart attack.

"Mum! Dad!" They screamed together, but Mum, Dad, Ginny, and Ron had already heard me. They nearly broke the door off its hinges running into see me.

"Isabella!" Mum and Dad screeched.

"It's... oh, never mind..." I panted again.

They all ran and sat on my bed, Dad and Mum wrapped their arms around me and I cried, wept actually. "What happened, Pumpkin?" Dad asked as he stroked my hair. "Arthur," Mum warned. "Let her speak, Molly," he defended. I explained everything, but what scared me the most was that Fred and George were Deatheaters. They looked about just as shocked as I did when I had saw them. "We were Deatheaters?" they asked, I nodded and cried even harder into my parents arms. "Ron, Ginny, Arthur, let's give her some time with the twins," Mum said as she ushered everyone out of the room, leaving two flabbergasted twins and me, a broken, half-insane, 11-year-old, alone in a small room. They sat on either side of me and ran their fingers through their hair and sighed. After a long moment of silence Fred and George sighed again.

"We would never become one of those gits you know," Fred said.

"We would never as much as say his name, let alone become one of his followers," George comforted me.

I hugged George and then Fred, we stayed there for a little while longer. Not talking, just thinking. Then I thought about something I realized now possible.

"What if you two were under the Imperious curse?" I asked, my heart pounding harder, about to burst out of my chest again.

"Why would they want us as Deatheaters anyway?" Fred asked.

"You're smart, funny, and devious, they could turn you into anything, they could make you do anything!" I shouted. I got up off the bed and paced the room, running my hands through my hair and mumbling to myself.

"What's going to happen to you? Was that real? How do I know? Oh my gosh! I am freaking out!..." I ranted on and on for countless minutes before I was stopped by Fred. He stood in front of me and put a hand to my chest, I looked up from the floor and stared him in the face. He pushed me back a few inches and crossed his arms over his chest. His twin came to his side and did the same, they stared me down with disapproving looks. I rolled my eyes at their annoy actions, now that I thought about it, that seemed to be my trade mark lately; rolling my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest, and a sour attitude. "What time is it?" I asked as I fell back on my bed.

"Well, I don't know about the time, but..." George sighed. Fred got a sparkling, happy look in his eye as he said the finishing sentence.

"Hogwarts trip, today!" He said excitedly.

"No way! No way! AHHH!" I screamed, getting up off of my bed and jumping around the room. The house shook and the rest of the family, including Percy and Harry, ran into my room looking extremely worried. I continued to jump around and scream, I was so excited there were no words thyat came out of my mouth, just screams. "Yea!" I panted, out of breath and tired. I doubled over breathing hard, and the twins broke out in laughter. My legs gave way and I fell to the floor,_That's what you get for jumping around like an idiot right after you got rid of a cold. _I scolded myself in my head. "Izzy!" Mum screeched and ran to my side. "Boys!" Dad yelled and the laughing stopped. "Children go to bed! Now!" Mum yelled. Feet pounded the floor and the house shook under my back. "Izzybell?" Mum asked.

"I am fine Mum, just winded," I panted, still trying to control my breathing. She sighed and I saw that the twins hadn't left.

"Get her to bed and keep her there, or you two will be going to school without your prank kit." Mum threatened. The twins gulped and Mum left the room. I lifted my head slightly to see the twins worried faces, I smirked and groaned as I put my head back on the floor. The twins bent down and grabbed my hands, "One, two, three!" They yelled as I was hoisted to my feet. They turned me around and shoved me onto the bed. My head and feet dangling off the sides. I stared at the floor and felt the blood rush to my head.

"Stay and sleep," They ordered. I turned my body around so that my feet were now at the end of the bed and my head was actually resting on the pillow. They walked around my bed and climbed into theirs, George reached out from under his mummifying covers and flicked the switch to turn the lamp off. The room became black once again and my eyes slowly fell as I drifted into a hopefully peaceful dreamless sleep.


	10. Left Behind

**Chapter 9**

**Left Behind**

"Hurry up Izzy!" Mum, Dad, and Percy yelled in unison.

"Well I am dreadfully sorry no one woke me up earlier!" I yelled back. I rolled my eyes and continued to shove things into my trunk. I looked over to the night stand by my bed and my wand was screaming, 'Use me! Use me!' "Why not?" I sighed, picking it up. With a wave of my wand everything was packed and my truck closed, the claps clicked shut and Misty's cage floated to my side. "There we go," I said triumphantly. "Izzy!" Mum screamed again. I jumped and put my hand over my heart. The twins ran into our room and grabbed my trunk, "If you don't want to die you'd better hurry up." They warned, backtracking out of the room.

"Ready Misty?" I asked looking down at the dark lite grayish owl squeaking giddily in her cage. She looked up and gave me a slight, what I always took as, smile. I picked up her cage and walked out the door.

"Toss the owl down here!" Ron yelled.

"If you don't catch her, I'll kill you," I said through gritted teeth, not sure if I could trust my klutz of a brother.

"Hurry up Izzy!" Ron whined.

I held the cage out over the railing and let go, hearing a loud screech. I looked over the edge and saw that, miraculously, Ron had caught my bird. I ran down the stairs as fast as my legs could take me to comfort my shocked owl. Ron met me at the bottom step and I snatched my bird's cage snuggling it close to me. He grabbed my elbow and towed me out the door. The car was barely visible with the body's that were rushing around it. "I'll take her from here, Ron," Harry said. Ron let go of my arm and ran to help the rest of the family.

"What is it?" I asked Harry. He smiled and led me over to the fence.

"You are so much different from your family," he said, "how is that?"

I shrugged and sighed, "I don't know." I hadn't actually thought about, to myself I was a Weasley, to everyone else I was a stranger, a weirdo, an outcast.

"Worried?" He asked.

"About what?" I asked back.

"Hogwarts," he said plainly, staring at the hustle of my family.

"No," I huffed remembering that night four months ago in the car with the boys. "I know where I stand," I sighed.

"It isn't always like that, you don't have to let yourself be judged by you siblings," he said wisely.

I looked at him curiously, "how old are you again?" I asked, chuckling.

He looked over at me and smiled, "twelve."

To me he seemed a lot older, wiser than the average twelve-year-old, but then again he was the famous Harry Potter. We both looked back at the car and I heard a loud shriek from my side, I jumped a foot in the air and looked down at Misty fly around in her cage.

"We are leaving! All aboard the Hogwarts Express!" Dad yelled. I looked up from Misty, grabbed the handle of her cage and ran over to the blue Ford Anglia. I climbed in, being squished by the twins and Ron sitting on my lap. "Ron, I swear if you do anything, at Hogwarts you will be so scared of me you will dream of dying every night." I threatened. The whole car burst in to laughter. The rest of the way Mum was frantically yelling over the laughter at Dad to speed up because we didn't need to be late. The car slammed into the ground and we bounced up and down in our seats, as Ron came down he knocked the wind out of me. "Ron..." I grunted. "Get your fat butt off of me," I said barely audible. I shoved him onto Percy's lap and fell back into the seat.

"Every one out, Percy, Fred, George, you three grab the trunks, Arthur please help them," Mum said opening the door and getting out. After everyone got out Mum checked her watch.

"Hurry up, Ginny, Izzy, come here please." Mum said ushering us towards her.

"Yes Mum," Ginny and I said.

"Stay by me, I do not want either of you getting hurt," she said pulling us into her side.

The boys and Dad were running to trolleys and back to the car, minutes later they had finished and we were walking down a long hall with trains rushing up and down the sides.

"Where is platform 9 3/4 Mum?" I asked.

She didn't let me go last year like Ginny did, so I had no idea where the platform was.

"We're almost there, honey," Mum said patting my shoulder. I looked up at the signs and saw a nine and ten, no 9 3/4. I tilted my head to the side examining the wall we stopped in front of. "Alright Percy, Fred, George, you go first," Mum said and the boys ran at the wall, I closed my eyes waiting for the crash but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that they had disappeared. My mouth dropped then Mum, Dad, and Ginny ran at the wall, disappearing as well.

"What the.. what kind of magic is this?" I managed to get out. Ron and Harry stared at me for a second and the ran at the wall, but instead of going through it like the rest of the family did, they crashed. I flinched and looked away, when I looked back at them they were laying on the ground groaning, their luggage and cages also layed on the floor. "Ouch," I mumbled. We had drawn the attention of several Muggles, looking at us like we were crazy or looking at us disgusted.

"Get up!" I growled. The boys leaned against the trolleys and got to their wobbly feet. They started to pick up their things when an officer spotted us and rushed over. "What is going on here?" He asked, obviously enraged that we interrupted the peace in the station.

"Sorry sir," I said, "my idiotic cousins lost control of their trolleys, I'll make sure that we don't do this again." I said, staring them down with dagger like eyes. They both smiled sheepishly at me and the officer looked over it.

"This does not happen again! And where are your parents?" He asked.

"Goodbye sir," I smiled and waved as he backed up and turned around.

I sighed and they started to pick up their things again. "How are we going to get through now?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Harry sighed.

"Wait, if we can't get in then..." Ron stopped and stared at the wall.

It was then the meaning of what he said hit me. "Mum and Dad can't get back!" I yelled, gaining more stares from passerby's.

"Let's just go... wait by the car," Harry suggested with a shrug.

A light bulb clicked inside Ron's head, "the car, that's it!" he said.

"Right, let's go," I said running back down the long hall, Ron towed Harry along and Harry yelled, "what about the car?"

We burst through the large double doors exiting the train station and ran over to the car. "What about the car?" Harry asked again. We ignored him and started unloading our things into the trunk of the car. I put Misty, Scabbers, and Hedwig in the back seat with Harry who now climbed in. Ron opened the door and sat down in the drivers seat, buckled and put the car in gear. As I closed the door, I reminded Harry, "this car can fly."

"Brilliant," he said slumping back in the seat.

"Hold on!" Ron said as he hit the gas and moved the stick shift. The car flew up into the air, when I remembered we were in Muggle territory.

"Ron," Harry said nervously.

"What?" He spat trying to keep control.

"Most Muggles aren't accustomed to seeing a flying car," Harry stated even more nervously. I hit the invisibility button and the car became invisible.

I smirked and leaned back in my seat, "and we're off."


	11. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Okay, so just a little warning: This chapter has multiple point of views**

**'Kay, enjoy now! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Hogwarts Express**

Everyone relaxed as we flew over the station, town, and then soon the country. All was quiet for the ride until we couldn't see the ground anymore.

"Oh no!" I said hitting the invisibility button. "It's broken!"

"Calm down!" Harry yelled. "Let's go down and see if we can find the train," he suggested.

"Alright," Ron nodded and shifted the gear so we slowly fell down towards the bridge. We drove across the tracks waiting for a sign, anything, when the train horn sounded. "Did you hear that?" I asked, smiling.

"What?" The boys asked. I rolled my eyes. They were so clueless.

It sounded again and my smile widened. "That!" I said.

"Heard it that time," Harry said, copying my smile. "But, wait, wasn't that... behind... us?" He asked turning around. I looked behind and saw the Hogwarts Express barreling towards us. We all screamed, "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Pull up! Pull up! Pull up!" We yelled at Ron. He fumbled with the stick shift and we got off the track. I sighed and panted. I saw a window open on the train and got and idea. "Ron, go down, now!" He fumbled with the shift again and we went back down towards the window. I opened the door right as we were next to it and jumped right through it. I rolled on the floor of the compartment and smiled, I got up and yelled out the window, "throw me my bird, Harry!" Misty's cage came flying out the car and into the compartment with me.

"What are you doing!?" A boy yelled.

I ignored him and continued, "and luggage!" Soon my trunk was flying towards the window. I grabbed the handle and struggled to pull it in. i nearly lost my grip once, but when it finally was in the compartment with me I grabbed Misty and walked off into the hall.

_**Harry's Point of View**_

"Ron, go down, now!" Isabella yelled. _What! We just got up!_ Ron fumbled with the stick shift again but we swooped down next to the train anyway. I noticed that the window was open and then something clicked in my head, Isabella was going to jump. I was about to open my mouth in protest when she opened the door and leaped from her seat. I pressed my face to the glass and my heart accelerated. Her face appeared back at the window and I relaxed. "Throw me my bird, Harry!" She yelled over the roaring wind and engine. I picked up the handle and tossed the cage out of the open door. Misty squawked and flapped around in the cage while it flew through the window. I sighed when she yelled at me again. "And luggage!" I picked it up, nearly dropping it again it was so heavy. I stuck my head out and threw it out the door. Isabella reached over the edge and barely caught hold of the handle. She tugged it up and over and disappeared from the window.

I sighed and leaned back in the seat, running my hand through my hair. "Your sister is a dare-devil, wouldn't be surprised if she made it into Slytherin." I laughed. Ron gulped and I leaned forward to close the door. Ron was silent the rest of the drive. I thought about what would happen to his family if Isabella did get into Slytherin? Probably nothing big. So I shrugged it off and went to sleep.

_**Draco's Point of View**_

Crabbe, Goyle, and I have sat here in utter silence for at least two hours. I sighed staring at the floor. I couldn't get my mind off Isabella, that Weasley was haunting my every thought! At dinner I couldn't help but ask myself what her favorite food was, when playing Quiddich with Crabbe and Goyle I asked if she liked Quiddich. I knew I was driving my friends crazy, but I couldn't help it! Something drew me to her, made me like her, want to know her and be with her.

I wonder what she's doing right now? Probably sitting in a compartment with her many siblings and talking about the year ahead, laughing, smiling.

I groaned and sat back in my seat. _Why do I like this girl!_

My mindless rant was cut short by Goyle's voice breaking the silence.

"So what are we going to do this year?" Goyle asked.

"Don't know," I responded. "I wonder what..." I started to say.

"Don't say, 'what Isabella would do' she's all you've talked about and it makes me sick! You don't even know much about her!" He shouted. "Except that she's a bloody Weasley," He mumbled in anger.

I looked back out the window to see the water of a river flowing beneath the bridge, the green hills of the country side, and... a blue car flying next to our window? Wait... a flying WHAT?

_**Isabella's Point of View**_

"Hey!" The same boy yelled at me. He pulled my arm and I faced a boy who looked oddly familiar. "What was that stunt for? I mean, it was brilliant, but, what was it for?" He asked.

"I want to get sorted, now shut up please! But if you want you can help me and carry my luggage, and be a gentleman." I said, but then I took a look at his robes, silver and green. Slytherin.

He titled his head to the side and looked curiously at me. "Never mind," I tsked, walking back down the hall.

"Isabella?" He asked.

I looked back at him and suddenly remembered that day in Diagon Alley. "Draco?" I asked back. He smiled and I took that as a yes. "Without Harry this time, would you like to help me?" I asked.

He walked toward me and grabbed handle of my trunk and started towing it back towards his compartment. "Hey!" I yelled after him. He turned and faced me for a second to smirk and then entered his compartment. I ran after him and as I rounded the corner I stopped in the doorway. Accompanying Draco were two very large boys, one was tall and chubby, the other was short and stubby.

"Draco, I want my luggage back." I said, agitated.

He smiled and motioned to the tall boy, "Goyle," he said.

Then his hand moved over to the fat one who was eyeing me evilly. "Crabbe," he said calmly.

"Isabella," He said pointing at me.

"Why is she here?" Crabbe spat.

I eyed him with daggers and looked back at Draco, putting down Misty and putting a hand on my hip. "Sit with us," Draco said getting up and grabbing my wrist. He pulled my over to a seat and sat tugging me down next to him.

_**Draco's Point of View**_

The girl looked quite familiar to me, but I don't remember meeting her. She shouted out the window to the strange car hat was flying next to the train. "Throw me my bird, Harry!"

_Harry! Potter?! _I thought in disgust. Potter, I hated him.

I was drawn out of my fantasy of myself killing Potter when I saw a small gray owl in a cage fly through the window. "What are you doing!" I screeched.

"And luggage!" She screamed, completely ignoring me.

_How dare she!_ I thought as I leaned back as a gigantic suit case flew through the window and nearly took my head off.

I watched in awe as the girl picked up the handle of the cage and suit case and turned on her heels to walk out. It took me a moment to process things and when I did I got up and ran after the familiar girl.

"Hey!" I shouted after her.

She continued walking and ignored me. I stopped for a moment, slightly enraged. _She ignored me! Me! Draco Malfoy! My father would hear about her._

Anyway, after my rant I took off down the hall and snagged her shoulder. Turning her towards me I got a closer look at her, I don't know what it is but... I have definitely met this girl, maybe it was her silky black hair or her bright green eyes that reminded me of someone.

After a short, awkward silence I asked her, "what was that stunt for? I mean, it was brilliant, but, what was it for?"

"I want to get sorted," She spat. She lightened her tone and smiled some as she continued. "Now, will you shut up please! But if you want you can help me carry my luggage and be a gentleman."

I tilted my head some, thinking hard. She looked at my robes and made a disgusted face and scoffed, "Never mind."

She turned her back to me again and started to walk when I couldn't help it. "Isabella?" I asked.

She stopped in her tracks and slowly faced me, again. She cocked her head a little to the right and a small smile started to form on her lips. "Draco?" She questioned.

I smiled and her tiny grin grew into a full on smile. "Without Harry this time," she chuckled. "Will you like to help me?" She asked sincerely.

I smirked and walked up to her and took the suit case handle. I quickly turned away from her and dragged it up the aisle. "Hey!" She screeched. I turned again to widen my smirk and then entered my compartment.

Crabbe and Goyle gave me one of those confused, annoyed, we think you're crazy looks as I sat down in my seat with Isabella's luggage next to me.

She appeared in the doorway looking annoyed. My eyes lit up as she huffed in annoyance, "Draco, I want my luggage back."

I smirked, patting the seat next to me, "sit with us."


	12. Telling Them Off

**Chapter 11**

**Telling Them Off**

_**Isabella's Point of View**_

I hesitantly sat down next to Draco, putting my bird and luggage on the shelf above mine and Draco's head. We sat in nothing but silence as Goyle shut the door. I felt very uncomfortable with Crabbe and Goyle there but Draco somehow felt like an old-time friend of mine.

"So Weaslette," Goyle said suddenly, "what's life like with the Weasley's?"

"Excuse me!" I said taken back. "Life is fine and-and h-how do you know I'm a Weasley?" I had never told him who I was so how would he know?

"Draco here, he hasn't stopped talking about you all summer, it was either Isabella this, or what is Isabella like or..." Goyle said but was cut off by Crabbe's mumbling.

"Made me sick," He growled crossing his arms over his fat chest and sinking into the seat.

"Crabbe?" I asked. "Is it natural, when you're in Slytherin, to be an arse or is it just you? I am seriously curious, tell me," I said putting my elbow on my knee and my chin in my hand, looking curious. His skin stretched white over his knuckles and he growled.

"Ooooooo!" Draco and Goyle chorused.

"She got you there man," Goyle said nudging Crabbe's leg. Crabbe flinched and swatted away Goyle's hand, causing more laughter from Goyle.

"Where did you learn the art of dissing?" Draco asked.

"When you grow up with one... two... three... four, five, or...," I counted on my fingers, "no! Yeah, five brothers you learn a lot of things early," I said settling back in the seat.

"I thought there were six Weasley's, minus the papa Weasley," Goyle said, curious for my answer.

"Well, Percy doesn't really count, as in the fact he is a sissy, and goody two shoes," I said plainly, starting to fall asleep from the lack of that I had gotten this morning. They chuckled darkly and I leaned back in the chair.

"So Weaslette?" Goyle asked again. "You look nothing like the Weasley's, how are you one?"

I shrugged, "don't know, but I feel like part of the family, usually." I sighed sleepily. Two red-haired boys came walking down the hall yelling my name, "Isabella!" They yelled, they looked like twins but I couldn't tell because I was falling asleep. They opened the compartment door and asked, "Isabella? Is that you?" I nodded and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Hi guys," I said cheery. My vision cleared and I recognized the Weasley twins, I knew who they were but it's always good to recognize someone by face. "What are you doing here, Weasley's?" Draco asked venomously.

"Looking for our little siblings and Harry," Fred responded.

"Come on Isabella," George spat as they turned to leave.

"No," I scoffed. They weren't the bosses of me.

"What?" They yelled, spinning back around.

"You heard her, she doesn't want to go with you," Goyle said.

"Believe it or not they are not that bad, they are actually very kind, for Slytherin's" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Excuse us," Fred said coming in and grabbing my wrist. He towed me into the hall and slam the compartment door shut. "You are coming with us!" he nearly screamed.

"No, I don't want to," I retorted.

"We don't care if you want to or not!" They screamed. Compartment doors opened and people poked their heads out to yell at us, one of them I recognized, it was Lee Jordan.

"Fred, George, shut up!" He yelled.

"Shut it Lee!" They yelled back and Lee closed the door. They brought their attention back to me and stared at me with eyes like poisonous daggers. If looks could kill, I would be dead. "You are coming with us," George said calmly, trying to hold back his anger.

"I told you no, and I mean it, I am no longer your responsibility, I am independent," I yelled, getting more furious by the second. "What if I don't get sorted into Gryffindor? What will you do then? Will you change houses? No! You will let me live for myself! You will not interrupt my life anymore! Shove off! Now!" I yelled. They stared at me in shock.

"We didn't know you felt that way, we'll leave," they sighed sulkily, and sluggishly walked away. I growled and opened the compartment door, I walked back over to my seat and plopped down into it. Growling I crossed my arms over my chest. "What did you tell them?" Draco asked from my side.

"I told them to shove off," I growled. "Those low, foul, annoy, gits!" I whispered.

Goyle and Crabbe grinned evilly and started to laugh, "you told your brothers to shove off, brilliant!" Crabbe choked out.

I grinned and slid back in the chair. I think I just might've made three new friends. Wait a minute! _There's__Goyle, Draco and..._ Yeah, I've just made three new friends.


	13. Hogsmead Station

**Chapter 12**

**Hogsmead Station **

I had changed into my plain black robes a few minutes ago, since I was a first year and hadn't been sorted I did not have a symbol like Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco, who had a snake on their robes for Slytherin. We were less than a half an hour away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the trolley loaded with candy had come by an hour ago and we all had bought tons and tons of candy. While Crabbe and Goyle scarfed down theirs right away Draco and I shared and stored the rest away in our trunks. We had talked and I had told the guys about my scarcely used nickname, getting a laugh from Crabbe and Goyle but Draco had been oddly quiet from the time I had come back in from the fight I had with my brothers.

"So Izzy," Draco said, hesitant.

"What?" I asked unwrapping a Chocolate Frog, it hopped out of the box and into my lap, I giggled and picked it up, about to eat it when Draco finished his sentence.

"Do you really think we aren't bad?" He asked. I put the frog back in the box and faced him, he was looking down at the floor.

"Of course, in the, what, three... four hours we've talked I know your not like your father, if that's what you mean," I said, feeling consumed with guilt. "I don't mean to offend you at all," I whispered.

"Thanks," he sighed.

The train wheels squeaked to a stop and my face lit up like fireworks. "We're here!" I said literally jumping in my seat.

"It's not all that great," Goyle scoffed.

"Yeah," Crabbe agreed. "Just a bunch of large, long halls to get lost in, and the teachers are dying to give detentions,"

"Don't even get me started about detentions," Draco groaned.

"I'm sure we all have different perspectives," I said, getting up and kneeling on the seat to get my trunk.

"You don't need to get that, they put it in your dorm after your sorted," Draco stated.

"I'm just grabbing my wand and mini spell book," I lied.

"Alright," he sighed getting up, "we'll see you later, Izzy," he said grinning down at me. I smiled back and watched as they started to leave.

"Bye guys," I piped, waving after them. Draco paused at the door and gave me an actual smile, not a grin or smirk but an actual smile.

I turned back to my trunk and unclasped the hooks, lifting up the lid slightly I reached in to grab my wand and two chocolate frogs. After I stuffed them in my pocket I reached back in and grabbed the picture I took with me everywhere. I t was a moving picture of me, Fred, and George. I took the picture in my fingers and smiled at it. I didn't notice Lee was in the doorway until he spoke. "We are going to be late Izzy," he sighed. I snapped out of my trance and shut my trunk, making sure to clasp the clips close. I jumped off of the seat and walked to Lee's side, he led me out of the car and on to the platform.

So many kids ran around senselessly, knocking me around, back and forth. Till I fell on my butt in front of a giant. "Are you okay?" His husky voice asked. Two large hands grasped my shoulders and I was lifted off the ground. I stared down at the ground, mesmerized. My feet hung limply below me and I was placed back on the ground. "Thank you," I managed to choked out.

"No problem," he said, brushing his shoulder, like flicking off a piece of dusk. "Say, aren't you Isabella? Weasley?" He asked.

"Yes and you are Hagrid?" I questioned.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Grounds Keeper here at Hogwarts," He said proudly.

"This is Hogwarts?" I asked, pointing to the ground below my feet.

"No, over the mountain, that is Hogwarts, one of the most beautiful sites in history, Muggle and Magicial." He said, smiling. "First years! First years! First years this way!" Hagrid yelled over the hustle and bustle of teenagers. Minutes later most first years had gathered around Hagrid. "Alright, follow me!" He yelled, and turned towards the darkness. We all followed trying to not trip over vines or roots. We reached a dock and were sorted into groups. I was in a group with Ginny, a white hair boy who looked very similar to Draco, and a sandy-haired Irish boy named Jason McCan. I stood at the front of the boat holding a light post while Ginny and Jason looked around at the water, the other boy sat at the back controlling the steering. "Hang on!" Hagrid yelled again, and the boats jerked forward.

The black water was cut under the boat as we glided across it. "Every one duck!" He shouted over head. We all put our heads down and I felt vines brush over my back as we passed under a rock arch. "Alright, here is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," He said gruffly. We all looked up at what was supposed to be the school. In Hagrid's point of view it was the most beautiful thing in all of history. Hagrid was so right.


End file.
